The present invention relates to flower arrangement apparatus and, in particular, to an improved stem support including an encapsulated stem-sustaining plant oil mixture.
Botanlsts and florists, over the years, have selectively manipulated the characteristics of a variety of cut flower-producing plants to develop strains exhibiting desirable colorations, stronger stems and disease resistance, among other properties. However, many of such desirable attributes have come at the expense of the plant's natural fragrance, which has also been adversely affected by the fertillizers, herbicides and pesticides applied during growth.
To offset the problem, occasionally, fragrance is added back to a cut flower arrangement by way of commercially synthesized fragrances which are sprayed onto the flower arrangement. Many of such fragrances are supported in an alcohol-based carrier which evaporates upon application, allowing the fragrance to permeate back into the air over a limited time. Commonly, however, such fragrances are lost two to three days after application, although the appearance of the flower may continue for seven to ten days, before wilting occurs.
Accordingly, a need exists for improved fragrance mixtures and methodologies for applying same, whereby the cut flower's fragrance can be maintained commensurate with the life of the flower arrangement itself. It is also desirable that such a mixture prolong the arrangement's useful life.
The present invention accordingly seeks to reintroduce the arrangement's natural fragrances and sustain the useful life of the cut flowers by way of a number of novel stem supports which mount within a vase and include an encapsulated, water-dissolvable, stem-sustaining mixture or are surrounded by an impregnated carrier.